


Don't get your knickers in a twist

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry thinks his friends can't keep a secret. He is correct.





	Don't get your knickers in a twist

“Ready to go yet?” Ron asked as he poked his head into Harry’s office.

“Yeah, almost. Just need to finish this paperwork. I told Johnston he could go home early and I’d take care of it.” Harry shuffled some parchment around with a grimace.

Ron plopped down in Johnston’s empty chair. “I’ll wait.” He kicked at the floor to make his chair spin circles as though he was a six year old, instead of a twenty-five year old Auror. “Actually, I’m glad I found you alone…”

Harry looked up, concerned. “Something wrong?”

Ron shook his head. “Not me, you. You’ve been acting… a little off lately.”

“I’m not acting weird,” Harry said, immediately tense and alert. He tried not to look guilty as he mentally catalogued his appearance to be sure nothing _unusual_ was showing. Like the set of fingerprint bruises on his biceps.

“Yes. You are. Going off at all hours, even during work. You’ve always got a goofy grin on your face. And you’ve been hiding to shower and dress after training.”

Harry’s scrunched his nose. “You’re monitoring my showering habits?”

“We shared living space for years. I know all your habits and you’re acting weird. Tell me why.”

“It’s nothing!” Harry shoved the parchments into a folder and dumped them in a drawer. “I’ll worry about this later. Let’s go, everyone is probably waiting on us anyway.”

“It’s not nothing,” said Ron, grabbing Harry’s arm to detain him. “I’m your best mate! You can trust me. Maybe I can help you?”

“I don’t need help.” Harry summoned his coat and made for the door.

“Sure you do,” Ron said, blocking the door with his body. “Wouldn’t you like a partner in crime? Someone to cover for you every now and again? Just someone to talk to about whatever?”

Harry nervously tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, looking anywhere but at Ron. “I can’t tell you. It’s… It’s personal.” Harry wasn’t ready for this, didn’t want to share. Especially when he was part of such a close-knit group that kept no secrets.

“I won’t judge, I promise. Just tell me so I can stop worrying.”

“Can’t you just trust me, that it’s nothing to worry about? Please?” Harry bit his lip and focused on his shoes.

Ron sighed. “Fine. For now. But I won’t be put off much longer, all right?”

Harry nodded in relief and they headed off to the pub for the usual gathering.

\--------

After several rounds of alcohol and catching up on the week’s gossip, Draco and Harry apparated back to their flat. Harry had miscalculated a little and landed too close to a pile of boxes. He tripped over them with a scowl.

“I’m sick of these boxes,” Harry said with a kick at the pile. “Ron moved out a month ago! When is he coming back for these?”

Draco shrugged. “Probably never at this point. Let’s chuck ‘em in Seamus’s old room with his leftover junk.”

Harry collapsed on the sofa, which he instantly recognized as a mistake. He’d never make it to bed now. He snuggled down in the cushions, already at peace with the decision to live there now. His bed was overrated anyway.

When Draco sat on the other end of the sofa, Harry swung his legs into Draco’s lap and said, “Ron is getting suspicious.”

Draco rolled his eyes and removed Harry’s shoes and socks for an impromptu foot rub. “It’s about time.”

“He can’t know about us. No one can. I’m not ready for this.” Harry closed his eyes to better enjoy the feel of Draco’s hands.

“It’ll be fine. So a few friends know. That’s okay, right? They love you. They won’t care.” Draco’s hands moved up his legs, along his calves. He shifted closer to Harry so he could run his hands up and down Harry’s thighs.

“Once one person knows, everyone might as well know,” Harry ranted, refusing to be distracted. “Word will spread like fiendfyre and then it’ll be the _Prophet_ and interviews, howlers and owls, hassle and speculation. Everyone staring, imagining us naked together.”

Draco laughed. “Imagining us naked? Really?”

“What? You’re hot,” Harry said with typical throwaway nonchalance, not noticing the flush on Draco’s cheeks at the compliment.

“Just tell Ron. One person won’t hurt. We already live together so it probably won’t be a big deal.”

“It feels like a big deal now that Ron and Seamus moved out. I just like having you all to myself. Once I come out, everyone will want to know how and when and what’s next. I don’t have the energy for that.”

Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and tugged him into his lap. He pushed Harry’s head to his shoulder and rubbed circles on Harry’s back. Draco nuzzled into Harry’s hair, taking in the light scent of lemon. “He’s your best mate.”

“My mates are terrible. No one can be trusted.”

“You should test the waters, so to speak. Tell Ron a secret. Something fake but tantalizing. If he can keep it, consider telling him about us.” 

Harry brushed his lips along Draco’s. “How will I know he’s kept it?”

“Word will get around, right?”

\--------

Harry considered what to tell Ron over the next few days. By the time Monday rolled around, he had it all worked out. He caught up with Ron as he prepared to leave the Ministry that evening. They walked the few blocks to Ron and Hermione’s flat together so Harry could set the plan in motion.

“You’re acting weird again,” Ron said as Harry checked they weren’t being followed for the third time.

“Sorry. Yeah. I thought about what you said. And…”

“And you _do_ have something to tell me?” Ron gave him a patient smile.

“You swear you won’t tell anyone?” Harry bit his lip.

“I promise. Not a soul.”

Harry leaned forward to whisper, “I’ve been wearing knickers.”

“What?” Ron blinked rapidly at him. Harry almost laughed but he needed Ron to believe him. Better to look defensive, worried. So he tugged at his shirt and ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in all directions.

“Knickers. I’ve been wearing girls panties. I got a whole set. Lacy ones. Satin ones. Skimpy ones. Stretchy ones. All kinds.”

Ron folded his arms over his chest. “Are you serious right now?”

“See,” Harry responded angrily, “this is why I didn’t want to tell you.”

“No! Wait! Just give me a minute to process it.” Ron looked him up and down. “It’s just not what I thought you were going to say. I thought maybe you’d… Never mind. So you’ve been running off to… what?“

Harry blushed, “Mostly to wank. It’s more… enticing… than I thought it would be.”

“That would explain the goofy grin. And why you’re not changing in front of anyone. Huh, I thought maybe you were hiding love bites or scratches. This is… unexpected.” At Harry’s scowl, he hurried to add, “But fine! It’s fine. If it makes you happy and you’re not hurting anyone, right?”

“Thanks for being so understanding. Just don’t tell anyone, okay?”

“No, of course not. Secret’s safe with me.”

\--------

The usual crowd gathered in their private room on Friday for their regular pub night. They were closer than family, post war, and everyone talked animatedly to one another. Various jobs in the Ministry meant their paths often crossed but they all enjoyed the opportunity to let their hair down and have a little fun.

Eventually talk wound down and it was time to head home. It was Draco’s turn to apparate them back to their flat so he was much more sober than Harry.

Harry hollered down the table to Draco, “Hey Draco, you ready to go?”

Draco looked up from his conversation with Hermione. “All right, just a moment.” He turned back to her, using his wand to draw a rune in the air. Did they ever stop caring about Unspeakable work?

Harry shifted from foot to foot. “I’m ready to go.”

“I know, almost done.”

“You’ll see her on Monday! C’mon, before I fall asleep here! I’m waiting on you.”

“All right, all right,” he huffed, standing and gathering his cloak. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

The effect of those words was instantaneous. Everyone froze. Then ten pairs of eyes turned to Harry.

“I knew it!” Harry shouted. “I knew you idiots couldn’t be trusted with a secret! Damn it!”

Everyone started talking at once until Harry’s shrill whistle cut them all off.

Harry tried for a calm voice. “Ron, I told you to keep it a secret.”

Draco looked around at everyone’s blushing faces. “What secret?”

Harry grinned. “I told him I wear knickers.” 

Draco looked shocked, then collapsed back in his chair with laughter. “That’s bloody brilliant!”

Ron, a deeper scarlet than anyone else, shrugged, “I had to tell Hermione. She was worried for you too. But I think Ginny overheard us.”

Ginny looked at her feet. “And I told Neville because he knows how to keep a secret.” She glared at Neville, who only shrugged sheepishly.

Seamus spoke up next. “Except he told me and Dean, to see if we could verify it since we’re in a position to see when Harry gets dressed after training.”

Dean said, “And then I told Luna because I thought she might want to know if everyone else did.”

Luna smiled at Blaise. “I told Blaise because he also - “

“Thank you dearest, that’s enough!” Blaise exclaimed. He kissed Luna to prevent any further embarrassing statements.

Seamus chimed in again, “And I told Pansy because she definitely would want to know if everyone else did.”

“And Pansy kept it a secret because she’s a good friend,” said Draco, smugly.

Harry frowned at Draco. “And how do you know Pansy kept it a secret?”

A wicked gleam shot through his grey eyes. “Because she didn’t tell me. But I’ll admit my feelings are hurt that no one said anything to me.”

Across and around the tables, couples made eye contact. Meaningful looks and silent conversations were giving Harry a headache. He knew he was missing something but he couldn’t piece it together.

“Well? How come no one told Draco?”

More silent conversations around the table. Harry, annoyed at them all, slammed his hand on the table.

Hermione jumped the highest so he looked to her for an explanation. 

“Well, you see Harry, we all think Draco rather likes you. Like _likes you_ likes you. And no one wanted to scare him off.”

Harry looked at Draco and his smug smile, then back to Hermione. “Scare him off?”

“Right, like if he thought,” she blushed and eyed Draco briefly before continuing, “thought that boys in knickers was strange or scandalous, better he not know until you were in a more, er, intimate setting and then maybe he wouldn’t care.”

Harry sat in his seat, looking at everyone around the table. “I’m confused.”

Ginny pat his hand and stage whispered, “No one wants to ruin your chances with Draco. And look, he seems okay with it all.”

Harry groaned and spoke to the ceiling. “You lot of tossers are the worst!” He ruffled his hair then rested his head in his hands. “What if I’m not even gay?”

A series of small titters became out and out roaring laughter. Someone asked, “I’m sorry, was that supposed to be another secret?”

Harry glared at the table. But no one paid him any mind. Talking over one another, they relayed every ogling of Draco’s arse they could recall. He hated them all. He was going out tomorrow for all new friends.

He announced loudly, “I don't wear knickers!” All eyes turned to him again. 

“Really?” Seamus asked. “Wait, then what about the hiding and the smiling?”

Harry scrunched up his nose. “I’m allowed to be happy.”

“Yeah, but... “ Dean darted a glance to Draco, then said to Harry, “Is it a secret someone?”

Draco looked impassively at Harry. A hot wave of lust coursed through him when he realized Draco had set him up. He knew. He _knew_ everyone was talking about them. And now Harry knew it too and could rest at ease.

“Actually,” Harry said, clearing his throat, “I’ve been seeing Draco. For months now. We’re very happy.”

“Really?”

“Finally!”

“Oh, we’re so happy for you!”

Ron came over and hugged Harry with a hearty slap on the back. “So glad I moved out when I did. I was afraid if I waited any longer, I’d stumble out of the floo onto your half naked bodies.”

Harry shrugged and smiled, so relieved that everyone was okay with it all. 

Draco walked down the table to take Harry’s hand. “Come along now. Let’s get back home.”

Weaving on his feet a little, Harry looked into Draco’s eyes. “No one cares.”

“I know. I told you they wouldn’t,” he said softly.

Harry gave him a tender smile and then collapsed against Draco, smashing their lips together clumsily. A round of wolf whistles and cheers erupted. Harry, suddenly embarrassed again, rested his head against Draco’s shoulder.

“I call first leak to the press!”

“Not fair, you did it last time! It’s my turn!”

“You can take the grainy photo of them sneaking kisses at work!”

Harry flipped them all two fingers as Draco dragged him out of the pub.


End file.
